


Лента в волосах

by Shell_dare



Series: Лента в волосах [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Relationships, Loss, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Небольшой ночной разговор. Вытаскивание человека из запоя и депрессии.
Series: Лента в волосах [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098479





	Лента в волосах

**Author's Note:**

> Название дано по песне группы Мельница, она же послужила основой сюжета и вдохновением.
> 
> Время событий - МК9, после присоединения Страйкера к защитникам Земли, но до появления в их рядах Кабала и Кибер Саб-Зиро.

В волосы Смоука вплетена синяя шёлковая лента. Вплетена крепко и очень старательно, сразу её и не разглядишь. Особенно учитывая, с какой скоростью он перемещается. Разве что подловить его глубокой ночью на ступенях лестницы в Храме, методично приканчивающего явно не первую бутылку дрянного дешевого пива – невесть где он находит их в разрушенном городе. Встречаться с эненрой взглядом не рекомендуется – можно утонуть в болоте тоски и одиночества. Длинные пальцы рассеянно перебирают тонкую ленточку, а губы беззвучно шепчут что-то. 

С защитниками Земного царства он почти не общается. Не о чем. Особенно после того как Джонни Кейдж в своей обычной развязной манере поинтересовался, нахрена ему делать себя ещё больше похожим на девчонку, и сразу же получил в зубы. Разве что Страйкеру как-то удаётся иногда вытащить из него несколько слов. Полицейский понимает больше, чем остальные, просто не всегда считает нужным это озвучивать. Он тоже совсем недавно потерял друга. 

Однажды ночью Страйкер просто выходит на лестницу и отбирает у ниндзя ещё не открытую бутылку. Сбивает крышку и прикладывается к узкому горлышку. 

– Паршиво терять друзей, да? 

Смоук только молча кивает. В темноте захватившая его глаза зимняя стужа почти не заметна. 

– Хочешь поговорить? 

На этот раз дезертир Лин Куэй качает головой в отрицании. Опасается не справиться с голосом. Не считает, что кого-то настолько интересует то, что с ним происходит. Не умеет доверять кому-то ещё. 

– Если будешь просто напиваться ночами, ты ничем ему не поможешь. 

Хриплый смех. Смоук откидывается на ступени спиной. 

– Я и трезвый ничем не смогу ему помочь. Никому из них.

– Значит, дело всё-таки в Саб-Зиро?

– Ага, – легко соглашается эненра. – Но не в том, о ком думаешь ты. Хотя… в обоих. Первый убит, второй превращён в стальную куклу, а я ничего не могу сделать, – похоже, он уже изрядно пьян, раз позволяет себе так откровенничать с тем, кого знает всего несколько дней. – Знаешь это ощущение полной беспомощности? Когда тебя заставляют стоять и смотреть, как забирают последнего, кто хотя бы его знал достаточно хорошо? Чёрт, я действительно не хочу об этом говорить. А тебе не стоит со мной надираться. На мою меткость похмелье не повлияет. 

– Тогда пошли пить кофе. 

– Можно, – неуверенно кивает Смоук, откидывая бутылку в сторону. Утром об неё наверняка споткнётся Кейдж, единственный из них, кто никогда не смотрит под ноги. 

Маленькая кухонька, оборудованная в одной из подсобок, лишена окон, и даже слабый лунный свет сюда не добирается. Страйкер кидает на стол включённый фонарик – яркий электрический свет после лестничной полутьмы не только больно резанёт по глазам, но и наверняка кого-нибудь разбудит, а вытащить соратника из ямы, в которую тот добровольно себя загоняет, для полицейского сейчас важнее. При посторонних Смоук наверняка опять закроется.

Полицейский сам ставит чайник, разыскивает на полках полупустую банку растворимого кофе, сахар, нарезает бутерброды. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз видел, чтобы эненра ел хоть что-то. 

– И с чего ты решил со мной возиться? – в голосе ниндзя отчётливо слышится подозрение. Он уже привык, что здесь всем плевать на проблемы других. 

– Может, потому что понимаю, что ты чувствуешь? – Страйкер делает кофе собеседнику, потом себе, с удовлетворением наблюдает, как эненра вгрызается в бутерброд. – Я видел, как потери ломают даже самых сильных. И не хочу, чтобы кто-то из моих соратников коротал ночи в компании бутылки. Это вредно, бесперспективно и опасно. 

– Ты прав… Я что-то совсем расклеился, – Смоук прикрывает глаза, его ладонь машинально гладит шёлк в волосах. – Ещё столько надо сделать. И он бы не одобрил… Спасибо, Страйкер, – он чуть улыбается. – Ещё немного, и я действительно забыл бы это. 

В тёмной кухне надолго повисает молчание. Говорить не о чем и не хочется, кофе пока слишком горячий, чтобы его пить. Но это молчание не вынужденное и тяжёлое, а спокойное и уютное. Словно двое давно знают и понимают друг друга. Полицейский чувствует молчаливую благодарность человека, слишком уставшего от всеобщего пренебрежения. Клонит в сон. 

– А всё-таки? Почему ты её носишь? 

Ниндзя пожимает плечами. 

– Это память. И залог его возвращения.


End file.
